1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices in computers, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate heat during normal operation, which can deteriorate their operational stability, and damage associated electronic devices if not dissipated. Thus, the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of the CPU. A typical heat dissipation apparatus includes a typical heat sink mounted on a CPU to remove heat, and a fan fixed on the heat sink to generate airflow through the heat dissipation apparatus. The typical fan includes a plurality of fan blades and a motor in the center of the fan for rotating the fan. However, the motor occupies some air intake area, lowering heat dissipation efficiency of the fan.